Sonic Undertale Crossover (SonicTale) Pt 2
by oppositesattract5532
Summary: The group is continuing on their quest not only to get a chaos emerald but to free monster kind as well! In this part they meet some new faces, get in fights, and some light is shed on Shadow's mysterious soul.


Sonic Undertale Crossover Pt. 2

Before the story starts I apologize this took so long and I will try and start doing paragraphs cuz I got a complaint and yeah stuff…

Okay story starts now :P

Shadow was holding his soul in his palm looking at it. Sonic looked over his shoulder and reluctantly slowed down to match his pace. Shadow put away his soul and looked at Sonic. "Well never thought I'd see the day you actually slow down. Sonic chuckled.

"I surprised myself, anyways we're almost to the spider bake sale." Sonic said. With that he ran back up to the front of the group and continued making small talk with Tails and Knuckles. Tails was giving Omega an update so they can make him smaller.

"Alright all done, now we won't have to force you through doors." He said and pressed a button on Omega's back, making him smaller. Shadow quickened his pace to match the others, desperate to get whatever was going to happen at the bake sale over with. After a while the group approached what looked like a ghost lying in a pile of leaves.

" z…" the ghost said. The group exchanged glances, confused. Silver leaned over to them.

"Does he know he's just saying Z?" Silver whispered to them. In that moment Knuckles had a raging moment and tried to force the ghost out of the way. Upon being pushed the ghost woke up. One by one everyone's souls began to hover over them, the scene around them becoming black and white. In white pixel text the word "Napstablook" appeared over the ghost's head. The options FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY appeared. Blaze pressed ACT and took a deep breath. She gave Napstablook a patient smile. Napstablook smiled softly.

"Heh…" he said. After a while they befriended the ghost. The battle ended and the group's souls went back in their chests.

"I normally come to the ruins because I'm lonely… but today I met some nice people…" Napstablook smiled before fading away. After another few hours of walking they made it to the bake sale where sure enough Toriel was waiting for them at the entrance. She smiled at them.

"Hello my children, I had to tidy up a bit in the house so I'm sorry that you had to go through the ruins on your own. Come along." She said. Rouge sighed.

"Should we tell her I'm 18?" Rouge whispered to Shadow. Shadow nodded and quickened his pace to meet Toriel's. Before he could even opened his mouth they approached a small, tidy purple house. Toriel opened the door and let them in. She led them to two rooms, one had 6 beds and one had 2 beds and a large dog bed next to an outlet. She explained that the one with 6 beds was for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Marine while the other one was for Shadow, Rouge and Omega. After getting situated everyone flopped into bed or the carpets in their rooms and fell asleep.

Shadow was in a black abyss. He looked around and saw Maria's dying body. In front of him was his heart that turned from a bright red to mostly black. Shadow then reached out to Maria and she vanished. Behind him a picture of Super Sonic and Shadow in front of the Ark appeared followed by an explosion, making the soul cracking, shattering. After the soul broke it mended together with a crack remaining.

Shadow shot up out of bed, panting. He looked around and saw Rouge out of bed, her bed being a mess, and Omega still charging in the dog bed by the outlet. Shadow got out of bed and put on his shoes. He left the room and walked towards the stair case. He looked down and decided to go downstairs. After he made it into the drafty basement Toriel instantly came down. "It's drafty down here, you'll get a cold." She said. Shadow sighed, not wanting to waste his time arguing and went back upstairs with the goat.

Shadow walked outside, hoping to clear his head when he heard a yell. "HEY SHADOW LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled. Shadow looked and saw a ball flying at his face, which he caught by reflex.

"Guys we need to talk, you know we can't stay here we have to ask Toriel how we can leave the ruins." Shadow said. Sonic sighed.

"Okay, let's go." He said, entering the house with Shadow following close behind. Shadow went over to Toriel who was reading in the dining room along with Blaze who was sitting on the floor by the fireplace. There was a cinnamon butterscotch pie on the table that Silver, Marine, Knuckles, and Tails were eating.

"Toriel I need to ask something." Blaze asked looking up at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Everything you've been doing has been great and we're all grateful for everything but… we need to go home." Blaze said. Shadow was relieved he didn't have to break the news to Toriel.

"But this IS your home…" Toriel said.

"We really do need to get to the surface, how do we exit the ruins?" Silver asked. Toriel looked down at her feet.

"Wait here, I need to do something." She said. Toriel stood up and set her book on her chair. She rushed out of the room, going to the basement.

"Okay guys, let's go, I'll get Rouge and Omega." Shadow said. He went back to the room and activated Omega. Then they went to find Rouge who was in the kitchen and Shadow explained everything to them.

The group entered the basement and caught up with Toriel. "You really wish to return… _Home_ do you not? Before us lies the end of the ruins… I'm going to destroy it. Now be good children and go upstairs." Toriel said, continuing to walk. The group continued following her, too shocked to let a word exit their mouths. Toriel was right in front of the door when they reached her.

"Don't you understand? If you leave, they, ASGORE, will kill you…" Toriel said.

"Heh… you still want to leave so badly do you? Well then prove to me; prove to me you're strong enough to survive!" Toriel said, turning to face them. Everything turned black and white like when they were fighting Napstablook and white text hovered over Toriel's head that spelled her name. The group went through a battle with her, avoiding the fight button. They all got hit by the fire to the point where Toriel avoided them with her flames. Silver ended up spamming the MERCY button.

"Stop looking at me like that… why do you have to make this so difficult? We can be happy here…" Toriel said. After a while she sighed.

"No… you would only be unhappy trapped here… I'm sorry." And with that the black and white faded from the room.

"Please stay safe… I'll help you gather things for the trip." Toriel said and ran upstairs. She came back down with 9 bags, each holding food, water, and Blaze's had some of the books she had enjoyed. Toriel then helped them dress in warmer clothes, saying that outside of the ruins was very cold. After that she sent them off.

The group walked for what seemed like hours down a long hallway even though it was only a few minutes. They then approached Flowey the Flower. "Wow you must feel really good about yourselves huh? You spared one innocent life but let me remind you… in this world it's kill or be killed, what happens when you meet a relentless killer and die over and over and over again? Will you kill out of frustration or live by your MERCY run?" Flowey asked. And then he went into the ground. The group proceeded forward, feeling uncomfortable.

They then opened a big door that revealed a snowy path in a forest. They exited Rouge and Tails flying up to get some air. Blaze kneeled by a bush. "Guys there's a camera here!" she called out.

"It's best to ignore it." Tails said. Blaze nodded and quickened her pace to match the others. They crossed a thick stick that was too heavy to carry. After they walked a few paces they heard the stick crack. They made an unspoken agreement to walk as fast as they could. Knuckles caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure that made them all quicken their paces even more, Sonic on the brink of running. Finally they reached a bridge but were frozen in fear due to a voice coming from behind them.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand…" a voice said. Silver, being closest to the voice did so. When his hand met the strangers a fart noise was heard and the stranger was no longer a shadowy figure.

"Heh, the old whoopy cushion in the hands trick, never gets old." He said. The stranger was a Skeleton with a blue hoodie, black shorts with a white stripe down the sides, pink slippers, and little white shines in his eye sockets.

"I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." Said the skeleton.

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, well I'm assuming you're not humans but uh if you got human souls you can technically be classified as humans." Sans said.

"But uh, I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now by brother Papyrus, he's a human hunting FINATIC! Actually I think that's him up ahead. Quick go through this gate thingy, my bro made the bars to wide to stop anybody." He said. The group nodded and went through the gate.

"Quick, behind the conveniently shaped lamp and the sentry station!" Sans said. Blaze and Silver rushed behind the lamp while everyone else to the station. Then a tall skeleton wearing a red scarf rushed into the clearing.

"Sup bro." Sans said.

"You know what's, _sup_ brother! It's been EIGHT DAYS and you STILL haven't recalibrated your puzzles! What if a human comes through here? I have to be the one; I MUST be the one to capture a human!" Papyrus said talking very loudly as if on stage.

"Then I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS will finally get all the respect and recognition he deserves. I'll be so, POPULAR, POPULAR, POPULAR! I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!" Papyrus started, going on a rant. Sans let out a brief chuckle.

"Cool, maybe this lamp will help you." Sans said. Everyone suddenly froze.

"NOT NOW YOU LAZY BONES, ALL YOU DO IS SIT BY YOUR STATION YOU CAN'T EVEN PICK UP YOUR SOCK!" Papyrus said.

"Hey I've done a TON of work done today… a, _skele_ ton!" Sans said. Blaze and Silver looked like they were trying to restrain from laughing, for they were suckers for puns.

"SANS!" Papyrus screamed. The skeleton sighed.

"I will go attend to my puzzles… AS FOR YOUR WORK, put a little more, _backbone_ into it…" Papyrus said. Everyone exchanged awkward glances.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed while leaving. He then poked his head back for a final "heh".

"Okay you can come out now!" Sans said.

"Okay how did that work?" Silver asked. Sans gave him a puzzled look.

"For you yeah Blaze and I were behind the lamp, but for Papyrus we were standing next to it!" Silver said. Sans chucked a bit.

"Yeah why do you think I pointed out the lamp, it wasn't to sell you out, all according to plan." Sans said. Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"Anyways do you think we could let Papyrus see you guys? He's been down in the dumps for a while and seeing you human like creatures should really make his day." Sans said. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Sure why not?" Sonic said.

"Thanks a million, I'll be up ahead." Sans said, walking in the direction of the ruins. Once at the door he vanished. The group made a silent agreement to ignore it and continued forward.

END OF PART 2


End file.
